VERSUS! II
by avamura
Summary: Versus II: Madara vs Pein. OOC parah XD /RnR!


**VS #2**

.

"Kau? Menantangku?"

Uchiha Madara menatap lurus ke shinobi berambut oranye yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di depannya. "Hmm... Pikirkan sekali lagi, Sir Leader. Kukira kau sudah mengenalku cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa kita bukanlah lawan yang seimbang..."

Pria bermata satu itu lalu mengangkat sebelah alis, seakan mencari tanda bahwa Pein tidak benar-benar serius dengan tantangannya barusan. Sang Amekage hanya balas menatapnya dingin dengan Rinnegan.

"Tapi harus kuakui, nyalimu besar juga untuk anak seusiamu. Padahal kalau dianalogikan, aku adalah Gamachiro, dan kau hanyalah seekor kecebong dalam tempurung..."

"..."

"Itulah mengapa aku dijuluki MASTER CHEF! Ahahah—" *garuk-garuk kepala* "Err... maksudku THE MASTER! Yeah! Ahahaha~"

Suara tawa maniak pun menggema ke seluruh markas Akatsuki. Madara memasang seringai khas Uchiha; sementara inner Pein merutuki narsisme sang senior yang tidak terbendung lagi (dia mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan monolog ini baru akan berakhir satu abad ke depan). _Dan ngomong-ngomong... apa ini cuma pendapatku saja, atau memang perumpamaan tentang metamorfosa katak barusan sama sekali nonsense?_

"Kuperingatkan, kau tidak akan bisa mundur lagi setelah ini..." ujarnya lagi (sementara Pein sudah mulai mengalami defisiensi kesabaran) "...kau memang kuat; tapi aku sudah berpengalaman lebih dari seratus tahun! HA! Bahkan lebih lama berdiri dari Nyonya Meneer! Jangan memaksakan keberuntungannmu, nak!"

_CUKUP, PEIN! Katakan sesuatu SEKARANG juga atau kau akan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa karena overdosis narsisme Uchiha Madara!_

Akhirnya Pein menarik nafas panjang, dan segera menyela pria itu ketika dia mengambil jeda. "Ya. Saya terima segala konsekuensinya, Madara-sama."

Syuuut~

Dan segera saja markas dipenuhi aura gelap. Para Akatsuki yang lain segera menyingkir ke luar radius bahaya, karena hanya Kami-sama yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua pemimpin organisasi itu berduel.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa... Sayang sekali, kau memilih lawan yang salah." Sang Uchiha melangkah maju, memasang topengnya dan berbisik di telinga Pein, membuat pria itu bergidik. "Coba lawan Tobi."

...

**.**

**= V E R S U S #2 =**

/oneshot

©**Avamura**. I don't own Naruto.

_Dari sudut merah, marilah kita sambit.. Uchiha 'Tobi' Madara! 12O kali tanding, 95 kali menang K.O., 11 kali seri, 9 kali kena razia kamtib dan 5 kali ditangkap satpol PP! Applause!_

_Dan dari sudut biru... tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Uzumaki 'Pein' Nagato! 43 kali tanding, 29 kali nyaris menang, 8 kali kabur, 4 kali digerebek pasukan ANBU 88 dan 4 kali 3 sama dengan 12! (?) #abaikan_

**~WARNING**: Pendek. Typo. OOC.

**.**

...

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan suasana benar-benar hening—bahkan angin pun tidak berani memecah kesunyian. Hawa ketegangan semakin memekat, ketika duel mereka mendekati klimaksnya. Pein dan Madara saling berhadapan satu sama lain; memperhatikan setiap step yang dilakukan oleh sang rival, memastikan tidak ada gerakan fatal yang terlewatkan.

Tap. Pein maju selangkah_._

"Gotcha." Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan konsentrasi sang ketua—yang kini hanya bisa mematung, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Tawa rendah Madara menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"..." _Sial._

Pein memandangi ular yang mengelilinginya di keempat penjuru dengan kalut. Seluruh ototnya serasa lumpuh di depan arena pertarungan; menghadapi tatapan intimidasi dari sang tetua Uchiha yang legendaris itu. Seakan ia sedang berdiri di bibir Grand Canyon, dan satu gerakan salah saja akan membuatnya terjun bebas ke lembah kegelapan. _Jalan buntu._

"Aaa... sudah mau menyerah hmm, Leader-sama?"

Tobi memandang Pein dengan sharingan tiga tomoe dari lubang topeng, dan pria itu bisa membayangkan seringai macam apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya—menghitung detik-detik terakhir dengan sabar. Menunggu waktu sampai sang lawan jatuh terpuruk.

Ya, dilihat dari sisi manapun, ini memang bukan pertarungan yang adil.

"Selangkah lagi, dan hadapilah takdirmu, Ketua... Bagaimanapun, akulah yang akan menang! Ha ha ha.."

Sang pemimpin Akatsuki memicingkan mata. "Ini belum selesai." _Kami-sama... Apa segalanya akan berakhir semudah ini? Bukankah selalu ada cahaya di balik mendung, selalu ada kesempatan dalam kesulitan?_ Pein menggenggam amunisi terakhirnya dengan tangan gemetar—inilah momen penting yang akan menentukan hidupnya. Mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang shinobi.

Ia pun memajamkan mata, memohon pada Dewa untuk diberi kesempatan terakhir, _sekali ini saja..._

Tobi mengangkat topengnya sampai ke dahi, lalu memutar mata dengan bosan. "Sudah cukup! Ayo kita selesaikan saja.. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu!"

_Baiklah, ini dia._

Deva Path menarik nafas panjang, dan membuka genggaman tangannya. Sebuah kubus kecil menggelinding ke kaki sang Uchiha—yang kemudian menghentikan benda itu dengan ujung sepatu sambil menyeringai.

"..."

"..."

Dan ketika Madara mengangkat kakinya, mimpi buruk Pein pun akhirnya terjadi...

.

.

_...TIGA._

.

.

"AARRGGH!" Pein mengacak rambut jabriknya, frustrasi. Lalu ia memajukan bidaknya dengan setengah hati, sesuai dengan angka yeng tertera di dadu. _Ichi... ni... san_. Ada kepala ular di petak tempat ia berhenti, berarti ia harus turun dua baris dari koordinat awalnya. _Uh._

"YEAH! Sekarang giliranku!" Dalam sekejap, Madara pun berubah jadi mode Tobi ketika topeng spiralnya merosot ke posisi semula. Dia tertawa sambil melempar dadu dua meter ke atas, seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Well, secara teknis dia memang tahu—itulah gunanya mata sharingan.

"Enam!" Pria itu melangkah maju 6 kali, dan bidaknya kini tepat berdiri di kotak bertuliskan 'FINISH'. _Yeah. That's it._ "BANZAAII! Apa Tobi bilang, Tobi tidak mungkin kalah main ular tangga, bahkan dengan Leader-sama sekalipun! AHAHAHA~"

"T-tidak mungkin.." gumam Pein depresi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, dan tetap seperti itu sampai Konan turun tangan. Untung saja dia pakai hitai-ate; kalau tidak, pasti Kakuzu sudah ngamuk-ngamuk karena mesti mengeluarkan anggaran ekstra untuk pengobatan gegar otak...

"Sudahlah, Nagato... Ini kan cuma permainan," ujar Konan datar. "Lagian siapa suruh menantang Madara segala... sudah tahu kau payah main begituan."

...

**.**

**OWARI~**

**.**

**A.N.: **Fic terpendek dalam sejarah Ava XD **Review!**


End file.
